


The Ramblings Of A Possessive Man

by CarolinaCullen2012



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCullen2012/pseuds/CarolinaCullen2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is a jealous husband who will stop at nothing to make sure his wife, Bella, stays on the straight and narrow…even if it means reading her texts, following her, and spying on her. As he learns more and more about Bella's 'secret life,' he gets the surprise of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.

"The Ramblings of a Possessive Man"

As I waited, for Isabella, I thought back to the day we met. God, she was beautiful that day. It seemed like only yesterday. She was walking around the quad, without a care in the world. She astounded me with her long brown hair, tight pants, and navy blue shirt. She was talking with a bunch of other girls; she giggled softly. When she walked my way, I thought I was going to pass out. I wanted to speak to her, and find out more about her. I had to make her mine.

"Hello," I said as she almost walked past me. She stopped, smiled, and looked at me, for a minute.

"Do, I know you?" she asked. She looked me up and down.

"No, my name is Edward…" I held out my hand for her "...Edward Cullen." I was trying to figure out a time I could met her outside of school.

She reached up, and took my hand that I offered, "Bella…" she stated"...Bella Swan." When our hands touched, I was greeted by a jolt of electricity. It ran all through my hand, and all the way down my body. She pulled her hand away quickly, and gasped from the spark of our touch; I was surprised. I had never felt that way before with any other woman. I wondered was this something that made her unique. The urge to touch her again was ravaging through my body. In that moment, I would do anything that made her mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I was wondering if maybe we could get coffee some time. If that would be all right with you," I knew I was being a little forward. I wanted to talk to her more, but my time was running out. I only had a couple of more minutes before I was required to teach a seminar.

"I have time right now if you like," she replied and smiled. God, her smile could light up a dark room.

"I'm sorry, Bella, now is not a good time, for me. I have to give a seminar on Microbiology, in about..." I stopped mid-sentence and looked at my watch..."ten minutes at the Jane Ellen Hope Building. Maybe after my lecture I will be finished at five. How about we make dinner plans instead?"

I held my breath and waited patiently, for her answer. I wondered if she would still be interested. If not, I would have made a point and found out her schedule. I would have hung out at every building she had classes in, after I had taught my own classes of course.

"That's fine. Where do you suggest we go?"

I smiled at her; I gave her the patent Cullen grin. It always worked to my advantage with other women.

"Louis' Lunch...it's the birthplace of the hamburger," she giggled. It was the cutest thing I thought I had ever heard.

We met, for dinner at Louis' Lunch. I learned that she was nineteen, and was close to graduating. She was a theatre major with a concentration in dance studies, and wanted to graduate early. She had already graduated high school at the age of seventeen, and she loved to dance. In fact, she was at Yale because of the wonderful scholarship they had offered her based on her talents. She explained that dancing and acting helped vindicate the pain from her childhood. When she was on stage, she could become whomever she wanted.

I was a professor at Yale, in the Microbiology Department, and taught Microbial Pathogenesis. I was relieved when I heard that she was not majoring in the medical or science fields because we would have crossed paths, eventually. If she had been taking any of my classes, we could not be together, so that made the process of making her mine just a little easier.

While dating, I made a few rules, for Bella. She only hung out with Alice and Rose, my sister and sister-in-law. My mother sometimes went with the girls to yoga and dinner. They were the only people I approved and trusted, and the only people I trusted her with. I never allowed her to hang with my brother, and soon to be brother-in-law. It wasn't that I didn't trust their relationships with their partners; I knew they loved them, but something had happened before Bella that I never wanted that to happen with Bella. She was mine, and mine alone.

We dated, for a year, and immediately after her graduation; we married. We honeymooned in the Bahamas, for two weeks. We had been married, for six months, when those mysterious texts arrived, and demanded my attention.

Now, I waited patiently, at Seychelles boutique, for Bella. I ate my lunch and worried about the situation, at hand. She had received a text from someone named Jake. He wanted to meet her, during his lunch break. Therefore, I borrowed one of my colleague's vehicles; under the guise that mine had broken down. I had promised to bring him back food. My binoculars were ready and waiting to get a view of Isabella. I hoped and prayed that she was not cheating on me. If she were cheating on me, it would kill me. She was mine.

I never knew how she kept meeting those men. I mean, she never worked. I demanded that she no longer worked after she had graduated college. At first, she was opposed to the idea. She refused to live off me, but I made enough money to take care of us. Bella came from a poor family, and they instilled in her the value of hard work. They taught her that you made it on your own way in this world. My parents taught me those same values even though we had money. We had just recently started to discuss the possibility of kids; we decided to on sooner rather than later. That way we would be still relatively young when the kids were grown. So, now was the time, and since Bella wasn't working, it was perfect. Of course, this played into my own demons. She was mine all the time.

When I noticed Bella's BMW was pulling into an empty parking space. I sighed in relief and cursed under my breath. This almost solidified my suspicions that she was cheating on me with 'Jake'. I watched her intently as she talked on the phone, and she had been laughing. A red VW Beetle pulled into the spot right next to hers, and a tall man stepped out. I growled mine!

I watched Bella as she left her car, and headed over to the man from the red VW. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek. They walked hand and hand into the store. I could not breathe, and it felt as if every bit of air had been sucked out of my body. My heart rate accelerated, and I thought it was a heart attack. What had she done to us? I wondered how long she had been meeting him. How long had this been going on? Mine, I growled, and watched them head into the store.

I pulled out the binoculars, and watched as they laughed and played. They had fun while I sat in the cold car, and about froze my ass off. Pissed off was an emotion I did not handle well. I was past that point; I was livid. I almost ran into the store when I saw them through the glass; they touched each other and held up dresses. She was mine, no one else had her; I made sure of that. Had I not?

I pulled out my Nikon camera, and zoomed into where I clearly saw them through the window. She cannot deny she was with him, now; I thought to myself. I was printing these out when I got home, and would have them waiting for her when she got home. I watched until I could not any more. Once, I was almost to the Hope Building, I realized I had forgotten all about Tyler's lunch.

Once, back at work I apologized to him, and handed him a twenty. I headed home and waited, for Bella. She would have to understand, once she got home that she was mine, and could never leave me. Once home, I printed off the pictures, and walked the floors. I wondered what, in the world, could have taken her, so long. According to her itinerary, which she was required to provide me with every day; her only outing, for the day was shopping. There were no exceptions to that rule. There were times when Bella messed up, but they were only minor schedule changes. I had dealt with those. Never, had anything like that happened. Before Bella, I had been cheated, on enough in my life, and knew what happened next. I was determined that would not let that happen with Bella. She was phenomenal, my one and only. I had never felt the same way about the others, only Bella. I kept reassuring myself that things would be fine. She was mine.

When I saw her headlights in the driveway, I reached down and hid the pictures in the cushions of the couch. Every one of the women in my past had admitted to being with others; I wondered if Bella would be the same as the others before I showed her pictures of her and Jake together. Everyone else did, so why would she be any different? I remained silent, and listened as she walked into the house. I heard her heels as they clicked on the hardwood floors as she came closer to the living room where I sat, and waited on her arrival.

"How was your day?" I asked, I wanted to be done with this, and I needed an answer right away.

"Fine; I did a little shopping," she stated, her facial expressions changed a little, but nothing substantial.

"Where?" I asked. I was pinching the bridge of my nose; I looked up, and watched as some of the color drained from her face. She had realized what had happened and changed to a blank expression on her face. I wondered how she would answer.

"Seychelles; I needed a new dress for Alice's rehearsal dinner," she stated. She walked over to the liquor cabinet, poured me two fingers of scotch, and a glass of water for herself. She headed back over to me and handed me my glass.

"Who were you with?" It was a simple question with a simple answer… I waited patiently. Mine, I muttered under my breath.

"I went by myself." Mistake, number one I thought to myself. She admitted to nothing, which I had to remember that later. The others admitted to being with people right away. Why had she not admitted it? She lied to me though, which didn't sit well with me, at that moment.

"Is that so?" I asked as I sipped my scotch.

"Yes," she stated, something changed in her eyes this time, and she looked down at her feet, no longer met my gaze.

"Then, what is this?" I removed the pictures from the cushions, of the couch and threw them at her feet. She slowly bent over and picked the pictures off the floor. She looked at them. She gasped, and then started laughing as she thumbed through the photos.

"It looks as if you have been stalking me," she said as she drank her water.

"That doesn't matter, the point is, who is he?" I tugged at my hair and waited, for an answer.

"That..." she pointed at the tall man "... is Jake, a friend of mine. FYI, he is gay. In case, you did not see the red Beetle he drove. It has some rare but rather amusing bumper stickers professing his sexuality. My personal favorite is 'Oh, please, honey. I can't even drive straight' or, better yet, 'I'm so gay, I shit rainbows,' I just love those stickers," she mused, for a moment.

"How did you know where to find me?" She huffed and threw the pictures, on the coffee table and walked to the liquor cabinet and poured herself another glass of water.

"I was making sure that you were doing what you are supposed to do. You are mine, Isabella,and no one else's," I said as I pointed at my chest.

"I was sitting at the kitchen island this morning, when your cell phone signaled you had a text message. Imagine my surprise when I saw, Meet you at Seychelles during lunch break. Love, Jake. What was I supposed to think, Isabella?"

"You should trust me, Edward, why don't you trust me?" She had tears in her eyes, and I hated when she cried.

"Every woman I have ever been with has cheated on me, you know this, Bella." I moved up behind her, rubbed her back, and tried to soothe her. She had a point, and she had never given me a reason not to trust or believe her.

"You've never given specifics, Edward. It has always been that straightforward reply. I have to know what they did to you." She ran her fingers down my jaw, it was soothing to me, when she did that. It usually calmed me down, but then again, almost any time she touched me calmed me down.

"My first girlfriend was all over Emmett and Jasper one night, at a party at our house. She was drunk, at the time, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt…until the following day when she was sober. I walked in on her with her hands down Emmett's pants." She gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

"He wasn't with Rose then, I was eighteen, at the time." She was shaking her head back and forth. "She wasn't the only one; during college there were several others. It did not matter if they were with me. If they were at a frat party, they left with others. I listened to the rumour mills about my girlfriends. That's why I took pictures now, so I knew for sure."

She broke away from my hold, and walked over to the pictures she had thrown, on the coffee table. After, she looked through them, she walked back over to me, she brought the picture of Jake's Beetle, and the bumper stickers were in full view. Yep, right there, clear as the day, his bumper stickers. I said nothing to her, but I wondered if he borrowed the car.

"Then, there was another girl, whom I thought was great…until I caught her fucking her boss, at work one night, when I picked her up from her job. Finally, the girl right before I met you, slept with one of the other professors in the Microbiology Department. She never tried to hide it either; she practically pushed it in my face. He quit, and I stayed. All of the girls left, even though I was ready to forgive all of them." I sighed, once I was finished; I never wanted to tell her about those women. They cheated, plain and simple. She was different; she was mine.

"The first girl is the reason why I can't be alone with Emmett and Jasper, right?" I nodded, "Then, the girl who fucked her boss is the reason I cannot work, correct?" I nodded again, "Finally, the last girl is the reason you don't like me coming to your office on campus so much."

"Well, she is part of the reason, but I know college boys, Bella." She huffed and walked away.

"You are referring to Mike again, aren't you?" She gave me the 'go to hell' face. Mike 'The Moron' Newton hit on Bella repeatedly while we were dating. She never told me about him. Instead, I found out from Mike, himself. As luck had it, he was a pre-med major and was in one of my few undergraduate classes, that year. Imagine my surprise when he came into my office and showed me pictures of him pressed up against her. When I confronted Bella with it, it escalated into our first fight, and eventually helped shape my possessive side. I felt like everything was happening all again, and that was when I decided that I could not lose her. So, I came up with certain things she had to do, in order, to secure her role as mine forever.

"Let's talk about something else; I'm done with the heavy things, for tonight. Did you get a dress?" I asked as I poured myself another scotch.

"No, I called Alice. We are planning on going to NYC on Monday, look at some stores there, and do a couple of things before we head home."

"What time does your train leave?" I asked while I sipped my drink.

"Monday morning at eight, Esme and Rose are going, too, in case, you're wondering. We will be back before dinner on Monday." I nodded and finished off my scotch. I gathered my photos and headed, into my office, and stored them away. I never knew if I would need them, but I would have them just in case. I crawled into bed with Isabella, in my arms, and whispered to her, "I'm sorry baby, I love you, and you're mine, remember," I pulled her closer to me and with Bella securely in place. I was ready for bed.

"All yours, baby," she replied as she slid her hands down my chest. "Let me ease your worries," she whispered huskily. I nodded, I did not knowing what she was going to do next, but I did not complain. Bella was a vixen in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I worried you. You have nothing to worry about with me, Edward. I am all yours, forever," she slid her body down mine before she sat right between my legs. We always slept in the nude, so I always had easy access to her. When I felt her tongue as it swiped across the top of my hardened cock, I could not help, but moaned "mine."

She did not hold back either, god, how I loved her, and her mouth. She licked and swirled all over the head. She ran her warm tongue up and down the vein, on the underside, when she did it caused my hips to thrust up, seeking friction. She placed her hands on my balls, gently rolled them around. Before, she slowly sank her mouth down the entire length. "Mine," I groaned.

"That's it, baby, take it all," I growled as she pulled off, and then back down my hard cock. "Mine."

"God, Bella" I groaned as she pulled off, and then took me all in, again. She hummed, and the vibrations were enough to have me coming like a teenager. I held back. She worked me slowly in and out of her mouth; she built up to taking me into her throat. I had given her a few minutes and found a rhythm that worked, for her. She placed her fingers, on the area right between my balls, and my tight hole.

"Mine, all mine," I grunted when she hit that spot, it got me every time. This was also my cue to do what I wanted with her, and her mouth.

"That's right my good little girl," I reached down and grabbed her hair, I was holding her still. While I thrusted in and out of her mouth, she sucked, hard every time I thrusted in, and caused my balls to tighten. It would not last much longer before I came undone, in her mouth. My mouth, it's all mine.

"Suck harder," she sucked harder. "That's it baby," gave me everything she had. She rubbed her thighs together, and searched for her own friction. I watched her hand ran down her body and slowly slipped them, into my pussy. I let her finger herself, for a moment or two before I reached down. Pulled them out of my pussy, and shoved them into my mouth. "You are not allowed to touch my pussy, unless I tell you, too. That..." I grunted, and pointed to her pussy "... mine, not yours, but mine."

"Hold still baby, I want to fuck my mouth," she held as still as possible, for the moment. I then thrusted into her mouth two more times before I exploded in her warm mouth. "Mine," I breathed, in the dark, letting go of her hair. I allowed her to climb back up my body. She curled right into my side while I got my body under control. "Yours," I heard her whisper before we drift off with her cradled in my arms. I felt relieved that, for a little while longer, she was mine.

I awoke the next morning with Bella still wrapped up in my arms. I could not wait for her to get pregnant. We had been trying for months now, with no results. I was getting a little worried that something could be wrong with one of us; or worse…both of us. I tried to push those worries into the back of my mind; it wasn't unusual, for this to happen since she had only came off of birth control five months ago. The doctor had explained to us that these things took time. I thought he was full of shit. I also did not like the fact that she had a male doctor. I wanted to change this, but she refused, stating he was the best OB/GYN in the area. She only wanted the best, and I was happy to cave, but I made sure that she wasn't allowed to have any pap smears or exams without me present. Her pussy was mine, no one else's.

Saturday passed without too much fuss. Bella and I had a lovely day, just the two of us. When Sunday rolled around, I started to get worried again, about Bella's possible cheating. She was on the phone almost all day long. When she saw me out, of the corner of her eyes, she clammed up. I hoped it was just a surprise, but the suspicion was still there. Mine, I muttered, under my breath, and tried to reassure myself.

We headed over to my parents' house, for our standard Sunday dinner. It was something that mom expected us to attend, every week like clockwork. Dinner was great, the food was delicious, but it was not until I walked past the room where the girls were that I worried again. I accidentally overheard the girls talking about their trip tomorrow.

"Is Paul going to be able to go with us tomorrow?" Rose asked, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Who, the hell, was Paul and why was he going with them?

"Yeah, he said he would meet us at Vera Wang. He is excited about going to La Perla with us," Bella stated, giggling. Great! Now, I had to worry about someone named Paul, too. Never, mind that we had not even recovered, from the whole Jake thing. Mine, I growled under my breath, not wanting to alert them to my eavesdropping.

When I heard movement, I headed out of the hall and down with the men. My mind was spinning. I could not help, but wondered who this 'Paul' character was. Not only that, but, where did she met this man? I had no choice, but to follow the women. I had to know what was going on. I had to make sure everything was okay. Why did my sister and my mother think it was okay, for her to do these things? They knew how I was, and had they came to terms with the stipulations I had placed on Bella. They did not like them, and thought I was being totally ridiculous with them, but they didn't say much anymore. They couldn't seem to understand that she was mine,and I did not share.

I called my supervisor, and let him know I would not be coming into work on Monday or Tuesday, and to cancel my classes. When I informed him that it was because of a family emergency, he did not question it. Afterwards, I arranged to follow the girls to make sure Bella behaved herself, and did not cheat. I tried asking Jasper and Emmett about this Paul character, but I did not want them to get alarmed, so I tried to keep it low key. I mean, Rose was the one who mentioned him, so surely my brother, and my future brother in law knew something about him. When that was a bust, I knew what I had to do. She is mine.

Monday morning, while Bella was, in the shower, I found her cell phone. I saw several text messages, from this weekend, from "Paul". He had confirmed her schedule, and I now, had her schedule, at least, according to him. She had given me the necessary itinerary, and I did not like the thoughts of her spending my money on lingerie that she would potentially show Paul. That did not sit well in my stomach, and I was now, more than ever before, ready to shut this 'relationship' down.

Once, Bella left, I sprung into action, pulled out everything I needed; a camera, for evidence to show her, a baseball hat, and my Aviators. I pulled my trench coat out of the closet, with the hopes that I could pull the collar up, and cover almost everything. I did not want her to know I was watching. Once, everything was packed, I headed toward the train station. I was catching the second train out; since the girls got the first, and scrolled through the girls' itinerary, for the day, looking to see where they would be first. I had to Google all these places just to figure out where they were going; it was not as if I knew where everything in NYC was.

I finally caught up to the girls at Barneys, and followed them until they got to Vera Wang. That was when I finally saw him. He looked remarkably similar to Jake. He was tall, had dark hair, dark eyes, and a muscular build. She hugged and kissed him the same way she did Jake. I tried to keep my breath regulated. I was currently appalled, at the behavior, of all the women in my family. They followed right along with Bella. They kissed and hugged him. Apparently, he was the luckiest man in the Tristate area. At this point, I totally disgusted and they had not even entered the store, yet. Mine, I growled, and scared the woman who walked by me. I apologized and headed to a closer area, so I could watch them.

Nothing seemed to be amiss between the girls, and the mystery man. I followed them all over Madison Avenue. It was not until they reached La Perla that shit hit the fan. Bella was holding up lingerie to her body while Paul touched, rubbed, and helped her. I walked into the store, trying to stay hidden; I quickly cower near the first rack of clothes. I tried to listen to their conversation, but I still was not close enough. However, I did see as she ran to the dressing room and tried on different outfits, and she made sure to show him every single one of them. That pissed me off even more if it were possible; I almost broke the clothing rack. She was incredible standing there in those outfits, modeling for him. Then, a twinge of guilt washed over me; I would never see her in these outfits…only he would even though it, was my money that bought them. Mine, I muttered; once, they left the store, I knocked the rack of clothes down as exited, too.

The last stop on the list was Agent Provocateur; I did not actually know what the place was, but I found out real quick. I had never heard of it before, so, when I walked in the store, I about had a heart attack. If I thought La Perla was awful, it was about to get even worse. Agent Provocateur was another high-end lingerie store. The little panties Bella picked out, had my cock rising to the occasion faster than you could say, "Go!" If it were possible, I could have gotten her pregnant just by looking at her right now. What brought me back to reality was the look on Paul's face…he looked as though he wanted to eat her alive. That brought my cock back from his high horse. I could not take anymore and had to let my presence known. So, I walked up behind her, made sure not to alert anyone to my presence. I placed my hands around her waist and pulled her body back to my renewed and hugely, prominent erection. She shrieked was about to spin around, but I would not let her. Mine, I muttered under my breath.

"Paul, what are you doing?" she asked. That did not sit well with me…I was not Paul. Speaking of the devil, and he shall appear; Paul walked up to us just about the same time I was opening my mouth, ready to lay into her about her behavior.

"Hey, buddy what are you doing with my girl?" he asked. My anger returned. Who was his girl? Is he fucking nuts? I thought I saw smoke coming out of my nostrils and ears. I was angry. Bella took this opportunity to turn around and gasped when she realized it was me. This, of course, alerted more people to gather around us. The look that I received from my mother told me that, once again, my thoughts were not reality.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,what the hell? Why are you here?" Esme asked. I looked down, at the ground. There was always something about the way she said my full name that alerted me that shit was about to hit the fan. I knew it would happen, I just thought it would be me, eventually. At this point, I had seen enough of the touching, and the giggling between Paul and Bella and I didn't appreciate her tone; I wouldn't put up with it. Bella was mine.

"I needed to check on Isabella; was that too much to ask that you women did not allow her, to be around other men? You know how I felt about this, and here you are, going behind my back and help her cheat on me!" I made sure to accentuate this by pointing at my mother, Rose, and Alice. I knew she was angry, but I was even angrier right now.

"Edward, we need to take this out of the store. We are drawing a crowd," Bella whispered to me, and I nodded. I needed somewhere where I could express myself and not have to worry about being judged. The women and Paul followed us out; after, Bella finalized her purchases. I hailed a cab, told the driver to head to the Carlton Hotel. Once, we book a room, the others joined us on the elevator. I still had not looked at Paul, since our incident, at Agent Provocateur, but it now appeared that he was sweating bullets, exactly how I want the little cocksucker to be; worried about what I would do to him, next.

Once, we were all located in the room, shit actually hit the fan.

"I can't believe you, Edward; you need help in the worst of ways. That poor girl can barely breathe. How she puts up with your bullshit, is beyond me." Esme stated, I watched as Rose and Alice nodded their heads.

"I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, at the moment. I wanted to know why he was on this shopping trip, and why Isabella didn't tell me that he was coming," I looked at Bella, hoping she had an answer.

"She didn't tell you. He was coming because she knew that you wouldn't let her come. Not only that, but, had you found out, which obviously you did, you would have had a scene, which you did at Agent Provocateur." Rose huffed out, walking around as if she owned the place. We never got along, and I never understood what Emmett saw in her. Sometimes, I wondered if she had cheated on Emmett.

"God, Edward you are a Neanderthal. He is obviously gay. Not only that, but he's Jake's boyfriend." Alice said while sitting on the couch in the suite. What?! I was so overwhelmed; I did not know what to say.

"Yes, you dumb ass, he is gay. In fact, the way he is sweating right now, I would venture to guess that you have a better chance with him than with Bella," Rose stated, smirking at me. I looked over at Paul again, who looked right in my eyes, smiled, winked, and licked his lips. I think, I threw up a little in my mouth. It's not that I had anything against gays, but I wasn't interested. Bella was mine, and I was hers, end of discussion.

"Then, why did he call her his girl in the store?" I knew I was stretching this remarkably thin, but I had to know.

"Because, I had never met Bella's husband before, by the way, it's truly lovely to meet you. I thought you were some random pervert trying to pick her up. The way you were grinding all up on her made it seem that way..." he got a dreamily look in his eyes and swiped his forehead "...What very entertaining little scene, no matter how hot it was. Anyway, I came to protect the girls; it's just a bonus that I just love shopping." He gushed, and I could see it now. He was clearly gay. With his little gestures, he acted just like a woman. Damn, now I have caused another incident over a gay man, great. I had to be sure Bella was mine!

I sank down on the couch, pulled at my hair; I clearly needed help if I could not read all the signs. Bella walked over to me, knelt between my legs. She began rubbing my thighs, near my knee since we were still in front of people.

"You need help Edward, I don't mind a little jealousy or possessiveness, but today's little stunt...just proves you need help. I love that you get a little riled up when someone looks my way; it makes me feel wanted by you. I do not mind following some of your rules to ease your mind. There is no one or nothing, in the world that I would want besides you. I love you, and I need you. I wasn't going to say this, but I think it's time." She reached down and grabbed my hands, looked me straight, in the eyes. "Edward, I'm pregnant."

I swallowed the lump in my throat; I did not expect that. In all honesty, I thought she was going to abandon my ass.

"Oh, my god," the girls squealed, in the background. I could not quite bring myself out of the fog quite, yet; I still was processing the news. I watched as Bella hugged all of them, and left Alice, for the last.

"How do I know it's mine?" I muttered under my breath, I was rewarded, with a slap to the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder and saw my mother peering down at me with a stern look on her face.

"Don't you dare utter those words to her Edward; you will break her heart if you do. She will leave if you keep up this nonsense." I nodded at her; I had already acted like enough of an ass today. Even though, I said it, I knew it was not true, but with my background, it just slipped out. Yet, another reason I needed help; I needed to get over my past; Bella was not any of those girls…she was better.

"Come on girls, let's leave them to talk about things," my mother said, and ushered everyone out. "We are heading back tonight; I trust that you will make sure the two of you make it home safely?" Esme asked, and I nodded. "Good."

Bella walked over to me, and sat on my lap, facing me. "Are you happy, Edward?" she looked concerned.

"Yes, I am. When did you find out?" I was curious, as to why she drank water on Friday night; normally she drank scotch right alongside me.

"This morning, the girls made me take a test at your mom's house," I nodded. "I wasn't planning on telling you, yet; things are still new and up in the air. I did not actually want to jinx the pregnancy with this early reveal, but given the situation. I thought you might calm down, knowing that I was carrying your baby." I would have to be careful with my emotions, from now on, I did not want to stress her out to the point she lost our child from my actions. She did have a point about her carrying my baby; it was just another way to mark my territory. I finally smiled; for the first time today, I was excited. I bent over and kissed Bella.

She leaned away from the kiss, "Would you like to see one of the outfits I picked out today?" I nodded because I had seen the majority of them, and I could not wait. In fact, I was getting hard just with just the thoughts of her wearing them. She headed off to the bathroom. While she was gone, I ordered room service and asked for strawberries, and non-alcoholic champagne. I was not a big champagne fan, for tonight, I would have for her. I wanted this to be special; she needed this after the last four days of dealing with my cheating issues.

When she finally graced me with her presence, I was blown away. The outfit she had on was sinful and did not cover much of her body. She was sexy, and all mine. She was wearing what looked like a red ribbon tied around her neck in a bow, which ran down the middle of her stomach, it came together at her panties, and tied in two bows on each side. Her nipples were covered with heart shaped pasties, and she looked like a package I could not wait to unwrap, though, at this point, I wanted to use my teeth. I could not help it; I rubbed my palms over my erection. Just watching her walk out of the bathroom and knowing she is carrying my baby makes me harder than steel.

"Do you like it?" She asked, watching my hand rub over my clothed erection. She licked her lips. Yeah, she knew what I thought about her at that moment. She spun around showing me the back of the outfit, which was nothing more than a red ribbon thong, which ran down the crack of her ass, and what a spectacular ass it was. She walked over to me, and leaned in to kiss me. Since, I was standing, the red fuck me heels she had on made her almost the same height as me; she did not have to stand on her tiptoes and I did not have to bend over to kiss her. Mine, I growled when she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"I like a lot, can't you tell?" I thrusted my hips toward her body; letting her feel my reaction to her. It was always the same, and I could not help it. She did not need all the sexy little lingerie and things she bought today. She could have walked in wearing a ski suit, for all I cared. She would still be just as hot as she was right now, maybe even hotter. I bent down to kiss her neck and placed opened mouth kisses up her neck to her ear. After, I whispered mine into her ear, and bite her earlobe, which turns her on, she moaned out my name.

"You like it when I'm jealous, don't you Bella?" I whispered in her ear again and rubbed my hands up and down her back.

"Yes, I love how you made me feel loved and wanted when you're possessive. I'm only yours," she moaned, again. As I dropped my hands down and grabbed her ass, I pulled her closer to my body. I ran my fingers down her back to her thong and pulled it to the side, so I could play with her while she rubbed her hands up and down my chest.

"Mine," I growled while plunging my fingers into her hot, wet pussy. She moaned as I pulled them in and out.

"Yours," I heard her moan as I circled her clit. I shoved my middle finger, and the ring finger into her body, using my pinky to increase pressure to her tight hole.

"You like that don't you, baby? You love it when I tease you with my pinky?" she nodded, and I kept kissing her neck, sucking on the hollowed space where her neck met her collarbone.

I pulled away from her because I had to have her, now! I also wanted to open my package, in order, to accept what was mine. I used my teeth to pull the ribbon around her neck and watched as it slipped from her body. I ran my hands down her stomach; I wanted to open the next part of the package, and taste her as, well. So, I used the ribbon that was connected to the panties, and pulled her over to the bed.

Once, I had her positioned the way I like, I gently pushed her down on the bed. I pulled her hips to the end and spread her legs, which allowed me full access to my pussy with all the beauty that it held. I slowly pulled the bows away from her body; they covered the most fascinating thing in the world. I marvelled, at the way her pussy looked, and it was all warm and inviting, as though it had been waiting all day for my arrival. All I could think of at that moment, was how that was mine and no one else's; always had been and always would be.

I slid my fingers back into her pussy; I loved to see my fingers glisten with her arousal. I loved feeling the warmth that encased them as they plunged into her body. I licked my lips because I could not wait any longer to taste my sweet pussy, it had been a while, and I could not resist the smell, or view, any longer. I slowly lowered my head to her clit, where I flicked her swollen nub with my tongue. I listened to her moan above me, wiggling to get away from me, but I put my arm across her stomach, gently holding her down. "Mine," I growled, again, trying to get her to stop wiggling.

"Do you like what I'm doing to your body?" I asked before getting back to working on her clit. I pulled it into my mouth, using my tongue to flick it. I could feel her stomach, and her thighs tighten around my head, which made me only focus on getting her to cum. She also pulled on my hair, which made me growl again. This action caused her to scream as she cums all over my face and fingers.

"Yours," she whispered. When she finally came down from her high, I reached down and immediately opened my jeans, allowing my cock to release from its prison. I reached down and stroked it a couple of times because, at that point, I was desperate for release; eager to be nestled in the warm heat of my pussy. I crawled up her body, kissed every inch of skin as I went along. I kissed her belly and followed the path up her body, kissed her left breast and sucked her nipple into my mouth. She bucked and moaned as I continued my assault on her nipple. I moved over to the right breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth as I swirled my tongue over the hardening peak. I reached over to the other and rolled it between my fingers. Mine, all mine.

I thrusted into her roughly, I was chanting mine in my head as I pounded into her body over, and over, again. "Mine..." I moaned "...all..." and thrusted again "...Mine."

"Yours baby, God, I'm yours," she screamed as I pulled her legs straight up in the air. I was a madman, at this point, and nothing could have stopped me from taking what was rightfully mine.

"You are mine, Isabella..." thrusted "...to fuck..." thrusted "...to kiss..." thrusted "...to love..." thrusted "...to worship..." thrusted "...All mine!" I picked up the pace, thrusting in and out; watching myself disappear into her slick heat. I reached down and used my thumb to rub circles on her swollen nub, listening as she panted and moaned. She was close to coming.

"Fuck, baby, my pussy feels so good around my cock." She took it all in and loved every inch of it; "I love my pussy!" I could not hold back any longer, so, I swivelled my hips twice, and then came before I collapsed against her.

I finally moved, allowing her to run the bathroom to clean up the mess we had made together. I would not shower, yet; I loved to fall asleep with her scent on my body. It was as though she had marked me in some way, too. I usually did not let her clean up after we finished; something about knowing it was my cum inside of her and that I'd marked her once again as mine was all the satisfaction I needed.

She finally returned, and we enjoyed the remainder of the afternoon in bed, ate strawberries, celebrated her pregnancy, and just held one another. I loved that playfulness we had after we made love; it reassured me that she was all mine.

We woke up the next morning wrapped up in one another. I slowly glided my hands down to her flat stomach, softly caressed her lower abdomen and thought about how incredible it was that a miracle was taking place inside her body. The self-doubt crept into my subconscious, and made me wonder if the baby was mine or not. I was torn in two; a part of me was happy with the thoughts that she was carrying my baby, but I still had that doubt that it isn't mine.

When we finally got home, I called Esme to let her know that we were home. Unfortunately, on the phone, she gave me a pretty, long talk about my doubts; she had, after all, heard me muttered at the hotel. I promised not to tell Bella about my doubts, and kept the fear that the child was not mineto myself.

The weeks had passed by quickly before we knew it, the rehearsal and wedding were upon us. Bella looked stunning in her dress from Vera Wang. I wondered what she had on underneath it. I hung tightly to her all night, I did not think that I was the only one who was wondered what she could potentially wearing underneath it all. I just stood close to her to prove further that she was mine.

I finally got the pleasure of 'officially' met Jake. I knew he was gay, and Paul's boyfriend, which somewhat eased my anxiety, but once an idea had been planted into my mind; it was hard to get rid of it. The funniest thing about the reception was when I thought I heard Bella growl and possibly mutter the word, 'mine'. I wondered whom she could be growling at until saw two women looking at me.

The wedding was beautiful, and, once again, Bella rocked the bridesmaid's dress that Alice designed with the girls in mind. I stayed close to her once again, made sure that my possession had been marked, which lets all the fuckers in the chapel, and at the reception know that she was mine.

Time passed, and before we knew it, we were sitting in the hospital looking at our little bundle of joy. She was beautiful, and I could say, with absolute certainty that she was mine. I could not deny the copper hair, and the fact that she almost could have passed, for me as a baby was icing on the cake. Alexia Raye Cullen was just the little angel I needed; she, too, was all mine.


	2. The Final Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> I know that every one doesn't particular care for this Edward at the moment, but in this chapter he has a moment of clarity and figures a few things out.

The Final Straw

Life changed after Alex joined our family, and I tried to reel in my possessiveness of Bella. Letting go of some of my possessiveness was extremely hard because of Bella's beauty.

Alex was about a month old and she was gorgeous. My pride and joy; however, my possessiveness over Bella didn't end right away. It took a tragic accident for me to finally ease up on her.

Bella's body changed after giving birth she was fuller through her hips and her breasts had gotten bigger. I am sure it was because she was breastfeeding, but Bella looked more womanly, she had curves before, but when you add the fact she had my child, she looked even better to me. I wanted her more than anything in this world.

Bella had been working on getting her body back together after having Alex. Personally, I didn't see why she needed to go to the gym to work on anything; she was perfect as always. But, that was an argument I couldn't win either because she felt it was something she needed to do for herself. I wasn't happy about it, but conceded when Jake went with her.

I had finally come to terms with Jake and Paul; well, I was forced to come to terms with it. My latest theory on the pair was that they were trying to turn Bella into a third participant in their sexual escapades. When I accused Bella of this, she laughed in my face, but wouldn't comment, which made my suspensions greater.

So, I joined the gym after a couple of months just to make sure that she and Jake were actually going to the gym. It didn't hurt that I needed to work out, too; I had become lax about taking care of my body. I was already running on the treadmill when Bella and Jake walked in; not even noticing me. I always used the one in the corner as to not alert Bella of my presence. She knew I came, and knew I was here usually when she was, but the majority of the time, I would arrive after them. Luck must have been on my side that night, and I was here before her.

I watched as she prepared herself, and then stretched her gorgeous body before climbing on the stair climber. She mounted the machine and turned it on, but, somewhere in the mist of working out, Bella, somehow, tripped or lost her footing, causing her to fall off the machine, landing flat on her ass. I was trying to shut off my own machine before falling off it, to get to Bella to help her up, but that was when I saw a gentleman lean down presenting her his hand.

She tentatively reached out for his hand, and blushed scarlet when he wouldn't let it go. For some odd reason, I couldn't get my damn machine to stop working so I could rush over to her and stop the scene in front of me. When the asshole finally let go of her, she nodded and smiled in his direction before boarding her machine again. Conveniently, my machine chose that exact moment to stop. Damn technology, I cursed.

I watched Bella for the remainder of my time there, but never let on like I knew anything about 'macho man'. Yeah, that was his new nickname because he was bigger than Jake and Paul put together, and had muscles ripping out of his shirt. She waved at me and smiled when she noticed me in the corner lifting weights.

I had women flirt with me while at the gym, but I never gave them the time of day. I always nodded and gave them a tight-lipped smile. I never wanted to encourage them because I despised cheating, but, not only that, I had Bella and no one could compare to her.

It was never really about trusting her really; it was more about not trusting others around her. She instantly made friends, got along great with others, even if there was adversity, and her smiled could melt anyone's heart.

I walked past Bella and the other women, and headed straight to the showers. I was standing under the spray when I heard someone talking. I listened closely, and tried to make out what they were saying.

"Yeah, she's a cute little thing, too bad she always comes in here with her little gay boy toy," the voice said.

My ears where glued to the wall at this point trying, to figure out who they were talking about because I thought it was Bella.

"Man, that girl could crack walnuts with her ass; I always get a machine behind her so I can watch her work," another male voice said.

"I helped her up today when she fell; she always falls on that damn machine, but I love to pick her off the floor when she does," the first voice said.

Instantly, I knew it was Bella, and the voice was that of 'macho man'.

"Is she single? Because I wouldn't mind tapping her ass," the second male voice asked.

"Nah, she's with someone; I already asked. I've been hitting on her every day she has been here. Oh, man she blushes this scarlet color; what I would give to see how far it goes down her chest. I wonder if her man appreciates the beauty he has, but probably not. I keep hoping that she will dump him and actually allow me to take her out," macho man said.

"Yeah, let me know when you're done with her. I wouldn't mind having a go at her," replied the second male voice.

They both snickered, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to make Bella leave this gym. Hell, I would add a new wing to the house just to make sure she didn't venture out again.

I hurried out of the shower, and passed by the two assholes as they were coming out, growling at both of them as I walked by. There was no way in hell I was going to tackle both of those steroid freaks, but I wasn't about to take everything lying down either.

I didn't leave the gym right away, instead, I opted to stay and wait for Bella and Jake to exit. Once she was in her car and moving down the road, I followed.

She always hated that I didn't trust her enough to allow her to leave and take Jake home by herself. Some of it was because I was worried about where she would go later, but, I was also concerned for her safety. What if something happened to her car on the way home? What if someone pulled her over, and abducted her? If she had a car accident, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not trying to stop it.

Once she dropped Jake off, she turned down the street leading out of his subdivision, and onto the highway. Following behind her, I kept a safe distance not wanting to alert her that I was right behind her.

I saw the exact moment a deer jumped out in front of her car causing her to spin out of control and crash into a tree. But, the car was just barely hanging off an embankment. In that moment, I briefly moment I saw my life disappear before my eyes. I panicked, whipped my car off the side of the road, and rushed to see if Bella was okay.

When I reached the car, I noticed there was no way for Bella to get out of the driver's side because of the embankment she was just barely hanging on. I slowly approached the passenger side. I wasn't able to open the door, but could see inside enough to determine that Bella was still breathing which, to me, was a bonus at this point.

I pulled out my cell phone and rapidly called 911 to get them here to get her out before something happened to cause the car to fall over the embankment. I talked to Bella constantly, in case she was still conscious, and to ease my own peace of mine.

Carlisle had heard the call come into the emergency room, and decided to ride with the rescue squad, and I was thankful to see him here. When the fire department arrived, they pulled out the Jaws of Life, to physically cut Bella from the car. The noise was awful, and the smell of metal being cut churned my stomach.

I was a complete and utter mess, and didn't know what we would find once we finally pulled her body out of the car. Once she was free and on the gurney, Carlisle started assessing everything about her, and forced the EMTs to hold me at bay on the sides. I watched as they loaded her up, and Carlisle came rushing to my side.

"Son, she is not severely injured from what I can physically see on the outside. But I have to make sure there are no internal injuries before I know if she is out of the woods."

"I will follow behind so I don't get in your way," I stated. I could have ridden in the back with her, I knew Carlisle would let me, but I didn't want to hinder the EMTs. So, I ran straight to my vehicle and followed the rescue squad straight to the hospital.

As I sat in the waiting room, it was pure agony, but Carlisle would came out every so often letting me know what was going on and promised to come soon with answers. Bella wasn't conscious yet and no one knew why.

They had run brain scans and body scans looking for any and every problem know to man, but were still coming up empty. I paced the waiting room floor. The girls came along and brought Alex with them. When I laid eyes on my daughter, I scooped her up and held her tight to my body. I was thankful that she hadn't been in the car with Bella at the time.

Carlisle finally emerged from the back; I raced to him to see if there was any new information about her condition.

"Son, she is fine and is waking up. She gave us a scare for a couple of minutes, but she finally came around. The only thing wrong with her, physically, is that she fractured her leg in a couple of places. Other than that, she is perfectly fine," he said, reassuring me that everything would be okay.

I was the first one back to see her; when I walked into her room, I was glad to see her lightly smile in my direction. Walking quickly to get by her side, I gently rubbed the side of her cheek that had several bruises covering her face. She still looked beautiful to me, but you could clearly see the damage the car accident caused.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"My leg hurts like hell, and my hand is throbbing. Carlisle says it not broken, but I could have put undue pressure on it while gripping the steering wheel."

"I was behind you and saw the whole thing. I have never been that scared in my whole life."

"I knew you were behind me, which was one of the reasons I didn't notice the deer. You had been following me since I left Jake's house."

"What?"

"I was mad that, once again, you didn't trust me. When the deer ran out in front of me, which was the exact moment I noticed your headlights in my mirror, again; I wasn't paying enough attention to see the deer. This caused me to swerve once I did see it."

"Why were you not paying attention? What if Alex had been in the car with you?"

Pulling back from Bella, I paced the room; how could she be so careless?

"Me?" she yelled.

"You should trust me enough to go to my friend's house and home. I have never given you a reason to not believe me, and, at some point with your level of possessiveness, you are going to ruin what we have."

I immediately regretted having this conversation here at the hospital. I didn't want everyone knowing how I was following her, and, apparently, one of the causes of the wreck. I pulled at my hair, trying to figure out what I needed to do.

"I'll go to counselling; I will talk to somebody," I whispered.

Risking her like this was a foolish mistake, and not trusting her was driving her crazy.

"That's fine, I want you to get help, but know this ... if you want to be possessive in the bedroom, that is fine. You want to be possessive at parties, I can deal with that, too, but stop following me. Stop reading my emails, text messages, or anything else. You have to trust me; if you can't trust me, we have nothing."

She was absolutely, right and I knew it.

Walking back over to her, I leaned down kissing the top of her forehead.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys possessive Edward ends there, if at any time I can think of something else to add to him I might, but, at this moment, I am drawing a blank. I know many people don't like this Edward, which is perfectly fine. Until next time, keep reading.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to my beta, who read my story, weeded out mistakes and added suggestions. She knows whom she is.


End file.
